At Last
by Mireyeh
Summary: Richard and Kahlan are at last able to be together. This story is not for minors.


**A/N: Please, PLEASE don't read this if you're under age. I would feel just terrible if under age people read this…it is far too graphic for anyone under 18. Thank you!**

**At last**

They had waited for two years - two long, painful years for this one moment of absolute bliss. It was hard to imagine that this was finally going to happen, that they would finally be able to consummate their love for one another. He couldn't believe it was happening, couldn't believe that he would finally be able to do more than just sample her sweet lips and do more than just hold her in his embrace. Tonight he'd be showing her all his love, all of his adoration for her…for his confessor.

He was nervous, sure, but nothing could refrain him from this moment. Not even the Keeper himself would stop him. As soon as he had found a way to be with her, he knew nothing would stop them now. He needed her, ached for her. His thoughts were consumed night and day with her. He wanted nothing more than to start a family with her, marry her, make passionate love to her the way he had dreamed of so many times. He could now. It wouldn't just be a dream. The grin on his face widened at the thought.

Richard sat on the massive bed, softer than any bed he had ever laid on; Kahlan's bed. He ran his hand over the silken pillow cases, thinking of the many times Kahlan had rested her head on this same pillow alone…all alone. Not any longer, he smiled to himself, his hand gently smoothing out the pure white fabric beneath him. He pulled his baldric up over his head and lay the sword and scabbard next to the plush bedding, always ready at whim to be pulled.

The place was glowing from the fire burning at the other end of the big room. The massive burgundy curtains were drawn so one couldn't see the view she had of Aydindril. The room was covered in soft candles and incense, Kahlan's preference he was told by some of her chamber maids. His eyes scanned the tidy room, big enough to fit two of his old log homes back in Hartland. His gaze rested on her desk, piled high with papers of laws and lands, letters from important dignitaries. He couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated by the enormity of who she was. Never in his life would he expect to be with a woman like Kahlan…and now here he was.

He stood and walked over to the large window, poking his head through the curtains. The moonlight cascaded over the massive city, still alive with the nightlife. He sighed and compared this place to his home…Westland. Not one city even compared to Aydindril. He didn't think he would ever get used to it.

He heard women chattering outside the door and smiled knowing who it was. He stood waiting, his hands slightly clammy now. He ignored them. Tonight it would be all about them; nothing else…nothing would get in his way, not even his nerves.

"Mother Confessor, if you need a few tips, I could always…"

"That'll be all, Cara. Thank you for your help," he heard Kahlan cut her off abruptly and smiled to himself, knowing exactly what Cara was trying to do. He could imagine Kahlan's rosy cheeks during the conversation and his smile widened. He waited patiently as Cara and her exchanged their goodnights and felt his tongue start to thicken as the massive wooden door frame opened.

She gingerly stepped inside the warm room, turned and locked the door behind her. She took in a deep breath before turning around to face him – her best friend, her protector and soon to be lover. Her long raven hair was half pulled up loosely with a fine pin, her soft curls framing her pale face and running freely down her back. She wore a simple white robe and he could see that the cool air gave way to the fact that she wasn't wearing anything else underneath the sheer, satin fabric that came just above her ankles. Her blue eyes took him in, a look of unease there, uncertain of what to do next. The look he gave her made it known she shouldn't be so unsure. She stepped down the few steps onto the soft rug below, her toes thanking her quietly from having been standing on the cool stone floor just seconds ago. Their eyes were locked as she slowly walked over to him, her arms crossed over her chest protectively.

She met him in the middle of the room, at the foot of her expansive bed. He could smell the sweet scent of lavender and rose emanating from her freshly washed hair. The heat of her curvaceous body radiated off of her, inundating him. Her head was bowed as she stood in front of him, her fingers playing with the string that held her gown shut. She was nervous - incredibly nervous. Richard had never seen her like this before. Gently he stepped closer and lifted her chin with his knuckle. Her eyes came to his and he could visibly see the woman inside of her fighting with the innocent, untouched girl that has was so uncertain and afraid of how to do such things. The woman inside of her lusted for him, desired his touch but the young girl was fighting her, begging her to somehow get out of this uncomfortable and vulnerable position. Richard brought his hand up and traced her temple with the back of his fingers. His other hand grasped hers, urging it away from the comfort of the string. He could feel her heart pounding underneath his fingers that held her hand, running over her pulsating wrist. His own needs and desires were put on hold as he knew he needed to make her feel more comfortable. He cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"Are you thirsty?" he questioned, knowing it was a silly question, especially at this time, but he needed her to relax a bit more before anything could happen. His big brown eyes were soft and loving as he waited for her answer. She nodded and bit her bottom lip, happy yet annoyed at the interruption of their closeness.

He turned and walked over to the hearth where he had a pitcher of water with glasses. She slowly walked over to him and took the glass from his outstretched hand. She drank the water down eagerly, happy to have something to quench the dryness of her throat. She placed the glass down and tried with no avail to calm her racing heart.

She couldn't believe she was being like this. After so many times of wanting him so badly it hurt, after all those thoughts she had had of him, she was reacting like this? She felt terrible for it, but couldn't help herself. Richard had never made her nervous; but now more than ever she could barely focus on keeping her hands from shaking. She knew what it was; she'd never been with a man before. She didn't know the first thing about how to love someone in such a way. Sure she knew the biology of it, but nothing more. They were not taught such things as most men that had been with Confessors were confessed. The woman had to simply order him to do it and he would – no thoughts or feelings involved. This was a whole different story; Richard wasn't confessed. This now involved love. She was never trained in this…she always relied so heavily on her training to get her through things but this…this she was not prepared for.

She felt his hand on the back of her shoulder and turned her head slightly to look at him. He gave her a small smile or reassuring, knowing this was far more difficult for her than it was for him. If it were up to him, they'd already be on the bed by now.

She grasped his hand and gave it a squeeze of affection, smiling at him to give him the encouragement he needed. His features relaxed and he stepped closer to her yet. His warmth enveloped her as he wrapped his muscular arms around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder as they both faced the warm fire. He kissed her cheek before speaking. "I love you, you know that right?" he questioned, his hands gripping hers as they were locked across her own abdomen again without her even being conscious of it. She allowed herself to relax in his embrace, allowed herself to lean back into him and let go of some of the insecurities she had.

"Of course," she whispered to him, the reflection of the flames from the fire dancing in her blue eyes. His voice was deep and manly as he spoke.

"Good," he took one hand and brushed aside her long locks of hair, placing a tingling kiss to her nape of her neck, "then trust me," he whispered in a barely audible voice. Her eyes shut and her heart began to pound harder. She was unsure of what to do with her hands and simply grasped hold of his forearm of the arm still holding her middle. His soft kisses travelled down her collarbone and up again along her vein, coursing with the life force within her. His breath tickled her flesh and she wanted so badly for him to stop because it tickled but wanted him to keep going because it felt so good…so right. She gripped his arm tighter as he placed a suckling kiss to the softness under her earlobe. She sucked in a breath, feeling his warm mouth caressing her neck with feelings she had never felt before. His other hand ran down her shoulder, down her arm, rubbing gently as his kisses became more urgent. His big hands felt good, erotically good and Kahlan could feel desire starting to build within her. She could feel it from her core, working its way up to her heart. She rolled her head back against him, giving into him, into the pleasure she was experiencing. His simple caress on her arm was making her warm and suddenly very aroused. His mouth travelled behind her neck slowly, his hand gripping her arm tightly as he suckled her warm, pale skin. He was losing himself in her scents, her heavy breathing and the feel of her beneath his touch. Her erratic heartbeat just drove him onward, forcing his blood to travel down south at an even faster rate than he was used to. He was aroused past reason, due to her and her alone.

She brought a hand up and held his head to her neck as he kissed and licked at her soft flesh. His powerful hands were running up and down her sides now, feeling the curves and contours of her body, even with the confines of the thin fabric there. Her luscious form was overwhelming him. His thoughts began to run wild with erotic pictures of her beautiful body on top of him, slowly rhythmically moving together as one, consummating their unadulterated love for one another. His fingers slowly began their travels upward, feeling her taut stomach and hard ribcage. He rested his hand there, beneath her breast, feeling her breath quicken under the sudden touch of his gentle hands. The moment he moved his hand just slightly upward was the moment he'd have broken all her inhibitions. She arched her head back further against him, his breathing on her neck giving her goose bumps though she was not cold. She was waiting for it, waiting for him to take away the first little bit of innocence she had. No man had ever even fondled her. And now, with his big hand resting just below her breast, she could feel her face flushing at just the thought of it. She wanted him to touch her, to enjoy her body as she had seen in his eyes his lust for her so many times. She wanted him to grasp hold of her and do whatever he pleased with her. She wanted to be one with him…the man she loved.

He was holding back still, unwilling yet to break the innocence she had. He wasn't sure how she would react to it as she had seemed so distant earlier, so scared of his touch. He wanted so badly to feel her womanly figure, to touch her in places that were off-limits for so long. But he didn't know if he should quite yet. Was she ready for this? His thoughts were interrupted when her hand that was at the back of his neck came down and grabbed the hand underneath her breast. She grasped hold of it and moved it until it was completely covering her clad breasts. A slight moan escaped her lips as he gently kneaded the soft mound, feeling it under his calloused hand. Even though there was still fabric separating them, he could feel the hardness of her nipples through the satin. His breath caught in his throat, hardly understanding how this was all happening. He didn't care. As long as it was happening, how seemed irrelevant.

His powerful hands were gentle as he felt her, her breast fitting perfectly in his grasp. His need for her was growing steadily by the minute as his other hand reached up to grab her other breast, softly feeling her. His mouth was dry as he continued kissing her neck moving his way down to her shoulders. He moved his hands up the lining of her robe, running his thumb across the smooth fabric as he did so. Her chest was rising and falling heavily with her labored breathing as he gently pulled one side of her robe down her arm, revealing the soft white bare flesh. His one hand grasped her hip while the other massaged her one shoulder, his fingers lightly tracing her exposed arm, feeling the goose bumps he was leaving behind. He brought his lips down and pressed them to her skin, feeling her tense as he travelled down the length of her limb. The robe was barely covering her breast on the one side. She could now feel the heat of the fire against her naked arm and ached for him to hold her again. With the backs of his fingers, he ran his hand down her side as he kissed her toned arm. His mouth travelled to her elbow where the fabric was still resting. He gently suckled at the tender skin between her forearm and elbow causing her to gasp in surprise at how good it felt, how ticklish it was. Her eyes were on him as he made his way back up her arm, bringing the robe up with a powerful hand.

Her abdominal muscles were clenched so tightly it was beginning to ache so she had to force herself to calm down. His breathing was raspy as he again began assaulting her neck with his torturous kisses, this time on the other side. She raked her hand through the back of his head, holding him to her. Her head once again arched back in the ecstasy of his skilled lips on her. Her insecurities were diminishing and was slowly being replaced by hot need. The wetness between her legs was shocking to her, so much so that she had to remind herself that this was normal. She moaned against him as one hand gently traced her collarbone, running down the front of her, between her breasts, to her stomach and lower. Her eyes went wide as his hands were dangerously close to the space only she and her mother had seen. He rested his hand there and ever so cautiously, with his index and middle finger, began rubbing softly. Kahlan's mouth opened in surprise, not only that his hands had been so adventurous, but also because it felt so good. She'd never allowed her mind to dwell on such erotic thoughts, but with his fingers toying with her in such a way, she could hardly keep her knees from buckling.

"R...Richard," she panted out, her other hand that wasn't holding his head grasped at the hand that was eliciting the pleasure. She grasped hold of him at his wrist as he continued his torturous rubbing, slowly and gently. He chuckled softly in her ear, his warm breath tingling her already heightened senses. The deepness of his voice made her shudder in need. His lips captured her earlobe, sucking slightly as his tongue glided across it. His hand dipped slightly lower as he did this and Kahlan gasped once again. He could feel her mounds beneath his fingers as he gently caressed her. Though the fabric of her robe still restricted some access, he could feel her warmth, feel her arousal through it.

He continued his onslaught, moving his hand up again. Kahlan let out a breath as he did, seemingly unable to handle the pleasure that was paramounting inside of her. His skilled hands moved along side her hips and he gently tugged her close to him, forcing her against his form, allowing her to feel the magnitude of what she did to him, the pleasure she was giving him by simply allowing him to show her his love for her. He wrapped both arms protectively around her and gently turned her so that she was facing him. Her face was flushed as she looked up at him with desire burning through her like the flames from the fire. His brown eyes were also filled with passion; passion for her. He reached up and brushed a hair from her face, his fingers lingering as he took in her beauty. His other hand reached around her and pulled her to him, pressing their bodies together. He couldn't help but groan at the feel of her body against his ever-growing manhood. Her eyes were wide, shocked at the feel of him. She calmed herself shortly after and looked up at him with love and admiration. He slowly brought his head down, pressing his lips to hers, feeling her give in to him once more. Her hands ran up his front, feeling his chest and wrapped around his muscular neck. Their kiss was soft and sweet at first, but began to get a little more heated, more passionate as he became even more daring and slipped his tongue inside her mouth. She let her inhibitions go and gave in to him, sucking it in, fighting for dominance with her own tongue. His hands were running up and down her back, groping her bottom, lifting her up with need. She felt her feet moving but wasn't sure where to until she felt the hard wall behind her. She relaxed against it as Richard balanced, placing one hand to the side of her, holding himself against the wall as the other moved downward, gripping her thigh and pulling it upwards, wrapping her knee around him.

His mouth once again found hers, passionately kissing her petal-like lips, making sure to be careful not to hurt her as he did so. His own need was pulsating through him and he had to force himself to think of other thoughts so as not to give in so soon. He wanted this to be the most special, most beautiful moment of her life. Nothing was going to ruin this.

His lips left hers and he pulled away slightly to have access to the rest of her. He slowed his pace and pressed delicate kisses to her bare neck, following the lining of her robe to where her cleavage started. By instinct, she clutched his hair in her fists, holding his head to her as his wet kisses again touched places unbeknown to others. His hand, once holding her thigh let go momentarily so as he could un-latch the garment that was hindering him so. She stopped and let go of him. His head came up once more as he untied the last string. She swallowed hard, her eyes never leaving his as he dropped the string, the garment coming loose around her form. The innocent girl inside her was screaming to cover herself up, but the woman inside her ached to be seen, ached to give him what he so desperately wanted. With new-found confidence, Kahlan dropped her leg and stood tall. Her small hands reached up and slowly pulled the robe off, allowing it to slip from her shoulders and fall to a heap on the floor beneath. Richard's breath caught in his throat at finally seeing her…like this anyways. He'd seen her naked before, but never in this way…never knowing it would lead to what this was leading to. He allowed his gaze to wander, running over the hills and valleys of her beauty, her perfection. He always thought she looked spirit-like, but now, with the warm firelight playing off of her pale skin, she looked more like the Creator than anything. Sheer perfection.

"Kahlan," he found his voice, though it was nothing but a mere whisper, "you're beautiful," he said, shocked at the sudden emotion filled within his eyes and voice. It was torture not ever being able to be with her in this way, to show her how much he cared and loved her. Now that he was able to…it was overwhelming him with emotion. Kahlan's brow furrowed in worry, her eyes replaced the desire with concern. She stepped closer, placing a hand on the side of his face. He smiled as she, finally being the aggressor, kissed a tear as it slid down his masculine face. She rested her forehead against his and rubbed his cheek with her thumb.

"I love you," she whispered, her eyes meeting his. He smiled and with rekindled passion, placed a kiss on her lips once more, pressing her up against the wall behind them. She felt the pressure of him again and also felt the surge of hot need growing within her. He grabbed her thigh once more and she was shocked at how good it felt to have his warm hand on her cool flesh, kneading the muscles with his powerful fingers that were so delicate with her. She could feel the pressure of him building between her naked legs and wondered if he could tell how aroused she was. His other hand that wasn't grasping her thigh travelled from the back of her neck down her front, once again taking in her breasts, this time without the constricting fabric holding him back. She gasped against his mouth as he gently caressed her, his thumb and forefinger rubbing her nipple slightly, feeling it harden beneath his touch. She panted as he removed his hand and gripped her hips, pulling her hard against his constrained manhood, still hidden by his trousers.

Kahlan's inner girl was screaming at her to stop, but becoming more and more muted by the woman inside of her urging for them to become one. She listened to that voice, her hands tugging at his blue shirt, begging him to let her explore him now. He pushed back from her slightly and lifted his arms so she could better remove the shirt. She allowed herself to be a woman and not Kahlan Amnell, Mother Confessor of the Midlands. She allowed herself to be free and to take advantage of the strikingly handsome man in front of her. Her lover. Her friend. Her eyes were borderline shy and lustful as she took him in, allowing them to linger over his sculpted form. The perfect Adonis standing before her. His brown eyes were so enticing as he took her in, looking at her from beneath his brown eyebrows. She leaned forward and kissed his neck as he had done to her. His hands found their way around her, running his fingers through her long, raven hair. He stopped briefly to take out the pins that held some of the tresses up and allowed it to flow down her naked back. His fingers traced her spinal cord as her lips felt his surprisingly velvety skin. Richard always looked so rough, so strangely tough…but with her hands on his abs and her lips on his collarbone, he never felt so gentle and soft. His scent was manly and clean, fresh and intoxicating. She wanted to feel him everywhere; to experience this over and over again. His muscular arms around her made her feel so loved and so protected, even standing there completely nude. She looked up at him as she pressed herself against him, her breasts pressing against his chiseled chest. They both let out a breath, emancipated by the feelings stirring within them.

Richard tried to focus on his love for her and not the overwhelming feeling of his animalistic desire within him. He wanted so badly to make love to her right then and there. With her warm breasts pressed against him, he was finding it difficult remembering his own name. Her delicate fingers were gliding over him, feeling his muscles tense and relax at her grasps. Her soft kisses made their way down his torso to his pant line. Richard was breathing through his mouth, hoping beyond hope that he would last… for her. He had to.

Kahlan brought her head back up and brought her lips to his once more. His erection was beginning to become painful; he needed to be one with her…to love her completely. With careful precision, he slipped both hands between her bottom thigh and hoisted her up on to him. She gasped in surprise at his strength and at the sudden change of position. She recovered quickly and wrapped her legs around him, her lips capturing his once more. Still embracing, he walked them over to the bed. She giggled as he unceremoniously dropped her on the soft bedding and gave her an apologetic look for his lack of grace. She smiled in response and lay back on the covers, her fears now completely erased. He climbed on top of her, his trousers still constricting his manhood that was dangerously close to erupting with need. She could tell in his eyes that it was becoming almost unbearable. It was for her as well. She gazed up at him as her cool fingers made their way down his chest to the lining of his pants. She pulled at his leather belt, frustrated with how long it took her to unhook it. After she threw it to the floor, her fingers began unhooking the lace that held the pants up. With ease, she unhooked them all and with caution, began pulling the dark green trousers down his hairy legs. She gasped when she saw him – the first man she had ever seen this close. He kicked the trousers off quickly and cupped a hand to the side of her face as she stared down at him, her mouth open wide.

"Kahlan?" he questioned, not sure if the look she was giving was good or not. She swallowed past the dryness, unable to blink, suddenly finding herself very worried. The size of him compared to the size of her…she wasn't sure. She mentally berated herself for thinking such childish thoughts. She looked up at him, a gentle smile spreading on her bushing face.

"It's ok, Richard," she coyly wrapped her legs around his. He held himself up on his elbows as he stared down at her, a questioning look in his big brown eyes. She reached up and ran her fingers into his tussled hair, pulling him down for a sweet kiss she had been wanting to give him. His lips were careful and intense, suckling her bottom lip, feeling her warm body pressing against his. He brought himself down on her slightly, but not enough to penetrate. She gasped in surprise at the feeling of him slightly pushing at her opening. Her blue eyes were wide at the foreign yet amazing feeling and she wanted to feel him all…wanted him inside of her.

She was breathing through her mouth heavily as he heatedly planted kisses down her neck once more. Her hands were exploring him everywhere, feeling the rock-hard body above her…her protector. She loved the way his hands were caressing her, loved the feel of him pressing into her, not quite ready to make the full step and take away her precious virtue that she had promised to only him. Her fingers travelled south, wanting to feel the full length of him, feel what a man felt like. He sucked in a breath as she grasped hold of him, her fingers cool to his warm member. She was being gentle as she felt him which was only making it that much harder for him to control himself. Gently, reassuringly, he grasped hold of her hand and kissed her knuckles, "you continue doing that and this will be over before it's even started," he smiled down at her, his big brown eyes filled with such love for her she could barely stand it. She shyly wrapped her arms around him once more as he travelled south as well, kissing and sucking at her flawless skin. He carefully kneaded her breast in one hand as his kisses covered the other. His tongue nearly overwhelmed her, slowly running across the tip of her nipple. She let out a soft gasp, her fingers clutching his hair in her fists as he moved even farther down. His lips stroked her womanly form, silently worshipping every freckle, every scar, every mark that made her Kahlan. His big hands roamed over her, stopping briefly at her hips. His lips carefully brushed over her hip bones, his fingers gripping them tightly so as she wouldn't squirm away from him. Her breathing was becoming heavier as he trailed his kisses even further down, sucking at her inner thigh. She couldn't believe the arousal he was eliciting from her, the pleasure and surprise of all these new feelings and emotions rising within her chest. Her heartbeat was through the roof by now and she new she wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut if he kept this up.

In a way she felt somewhat disappointed in herself that she wasn't able to show him all of what he was showing her…she figured in time she would know what to do and how to do it. He would show her. She was surprised at how much he did know. A thought came to her mind briefly about Anna, but she dismissed it…she didn't want to think of her at this moment – especially at this moment.

She moaned involuntarily as one of his hands made their way around to her inner thigh, his thumb stroking her soft skin, making its way up slowly to the un-touched area of hers that was so blatantly aroused. He sat back slightly and looked up at her, his hand still continuing his torturous journey upwards until she felt his fingers just brushing her folds. She gasped and grabbed hold of the sheets, clutching the material in his fists as his other fingers explored her more thoroughly. This was the first time any man had touched her down there. She had to bite her bottom lip to keep from crying out as his skilled hands worked. Her blue eyes found his and she could clearly see his desire for her was so intense, she worried if he'd be able to consummate it. Panting, she grasped hold of his hand and tugged him upwards toward her. He willingly came and slipped both knees between her as she wrapped her soft legs around him. His hand cupped her face as he looked down at her, his brown eyes searching hers, waiting for her. She cupped a hand to his face as well and pulled him in for a quick, passion-filled kiss. When they parted, she smiled at him in assurance to do it, to take her virtue, her virginity that had been saved for him, only him.

Holding himself up on his elbows on either side of her, he slowly, gently, cautiously pushed himself down into her. Kahlan's blue eyes went wide, her mouth gaped open in pain at her finally being broken. He put his forehead to hers and pushed even farther, completely surrounding himself within her. She gripped his back and clenched her eyes shut, waiting for the stinging pain to cease. He kissed her forehead, her eyes, her cheeks and waited patiently, wanting to take away any pain she had at that moment. She finally calmed and let out the breath she was holding and opened her eyes. His worried brown ones took her in, concern etched in his features. She smiled and nodded to him to continue.

Richard pulled away slightly and then pushed back in gently. Kahlan's fingernails on his back dug into his flesh as he did so, knowing it was still slightly painful for her…for now anyways. He began moving in a rhythmic motion, slowly and careful not to be too forceful. He could tell she was relaxing as he moved more and more, could see she was actually beginning to enjoy it once again.

She loved feeling him inside of her. It was so incredibly painful at first, but now all she felt was sheer pleasure. Her mouth was open as she panted with him, feeling him filling her completely was so erotic and so enjoyable. He fit with her perfectly and she couldn't imagine never having this with him.

"Are you all right?" he asked as he moved slowly still, sliding in and out of her with ease now. She clutched his brown hair in her fists and nodded, unable to speak at that moment. He smiled a boyish smile and continued pleasing her in ways she would never be able to express.

She moaned as she felt him hardening within her, and arched her back as he began moving slightly faster. His one hand was holding her hair as well, the other sill keeping him held up so as not to squish her. Her nails ran over the softness of his skin, leaving marks as proof to their love-making. He was breathing heavily as well and his eyes never left her face as he moved within her.

Kahlan could feel the pleasure rising in her, feel the pressure of the ecstasy he was showing her building up from her core…she needed to release it. Little sounds were escaping her throat, moans and cries of his name. She wouldn't be able to hold it much longer and judging by his face, he wouldn't either. She clutched him to her tighter as she felt the pressure becoming almost unbearable. With unchartered passion, she gave in to her pleasure. She cried out as the wind around them began picking up, her fingers raked into his hair, pulling at it painfully she could imagine, as she released not only herself, but her power as well. Her eyes shot jet-black and there was the sudden pound that shot through her body and through his. Richard stopped as it subsided within her. She collapsed onto the bed, her arms to weak to hold up. He looked down at her and kissed her temple. She looked up at him with weary blue eyes and smiled, completely satisfied. He smiled back, unsure of whether or not to continue. Kahlan, with weary arms, wrapped herself around him once more and he continued his pleasurable assault.

She again felt that wild erotic joy throughout her body, though she was completely exhausted. He was moving faster and faster with each thrust and she could feel him swelling within her. She was panting yet again, holding on to his slightly sweaty body above her, knowing their consummation would alas be complete. He clutched her tightly as it finally erupted within him. She let out a gasp at the feel of him climaxing inside of her, the pleasure of it surprising her. He sagged against her from the effort as it ceased, panting heavily from exhaustion. Kahlan held him tightly to her chest, wrapping her legs around his once more, holding him to her, never wanting to let him go.

His breathing began to become more normal and he was at last able to look into her sapphire eyes. His body was trembling now, and Kahlan didn't know if it was his emotions or from the sheer effort of it all. "Richard, you're trembling? Are you all right?" she questioned, her eyes full of worry. He smiled warmly down at her, his hand cupping her face once more.

"Don't worry; it's normal," he leaned forward and kissed her worried brow. She didn't quite understand, but took what he said as true and left it at that. Carefully, he pulled out of her, his softened member now of no use to her for the time being. Gingerly he rolled beside her, pulled the covers up over both of them. She moved over to him and wrapped her arm across his warm chest and her smooth leg across his.

"So that's what I've been missing out on for all these years," she looked up at him, her head resting on his strong chest. She could feel his heartbeat beneath her, still pounding, but not as hard as before. Her heartbeat would no doubt be the same. His chocolate eyes found hers and he smiled warmly down at her.

"Yes," he agreed, "So, Mother Confessor was it worth the wait?" he questioned, his hand rubbing her back gently as he spoke. She could see the relief, the pure satisfaction in his gaze and knew she must look the same. She pulled herself up and held the side of his face in her hand as she lovingly kissed him. Years of torment of thinking they would never be together began to overwhelm her emotions and tears stung her eyes at the release of finally letting all of that go. She pulled away from him as one tear slipped down her cheek. He brushed it away with his thumb, the look on his face was of pure understanding of what all they had been through. Finally they were released from their private terror. Finally they were free to love each other for eternity.

"I would wait a thousand times, again and again if it meant I could be with you," she whispered, emotion choking her. He pulled her to him and kissed her forehead before resting her head on his chest once more. She let a few more tears pass as he gently stroked her, calming her. Words were too few as they embraced each other knowing that this was only the beginning...


End file.
